Entertainment events such as motion pictures are mostly presented in a static form. Once a motion picture is released, one version of that motion picture is presented in theaters across the nation and world. Occasionally, motion pictures generate a following among viewers that generates repeat viewings of the motion picture because of the popularity of the movie, the subject, the special effects, or other intangible aspects of the movie. Motion picture producers have no readily available means for generating repeat revenues on a released movie.
Movie producers may wish to have available, some means of encouraging repeat viewing of the movie. One method for encouraging repeat viewing is to produce a movie that is different each time it is viewed in the theater.
Currently, variations in a movie are introduced when the movie is released in DVD format for home viewing. These DVDs may have alternate endings, director's cuts, or some verbal documentary that plays along with the movie. However, these variations in the movie are still static and the movie on DVD is much the same as presented in the theater.
Systems for providing dynamic movies have been proposed using logical branching in the movie storyline. These systems describe the technical aspects of creating a movie using branching techniques and audience interaction through noise and other means. However, no method is introduced by which repeat viewing of a movie is encouraged and voting on particular branches in the movie storyline is used as part of the revenue for the movie.
What is therefore needed is a system, a service, a computer program product, and an associated method for encouraging repeat patronage, to increase the revenues of a movie or other media, by providing a method by which the viewer may influence the action and plot of the movie. The need for such a solution has heretofore remained unsatisfied.